Due to the amazing power of computers, computers become essential data processing apparatuses in our daily lives. For example, the users could acquire important information (e.g. meteorological information, traffic information, news or uniform invoice number) via the computers. In addition, the users could communicate with their friends through instant messaging software, e-mails or video transmission by using the computers. As known, a human-machine interface input device is an essential component of the computer for communicating the user and the computer. In particular, a mouse is a widely-used human-machine interface input device.
By depressing the button or rotating the scroll wheel of the mouse, a corresponding command is executed or an image shown on the computer screen is scrolled. For smoothly moving the mouse on a desk surface, the inconspicuous mouse footpads that are arranged on the bottom of the mouse play important roles. The footpad has a function for effectively separating the mouse case from the desk surface in order to prevent the bottom of the mouse from be scraped or abraded. Generally, the smoothness of the moving mouse is dependent on the material of the mouse footpad. Therefore, those skilled in the art are focused on the development of novel materials of the mouse footpad. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. M346071 discloses an improved structure of a mouse footpad. For providing desired properties such as abrasion resistance, low friction and low loss, the mouse footpad is usually made of a ceramic material or a glass material. During the mouse is moved on a desk surface, the mouse footpad could offer low friction, low abrasion and smooth motion of the mouse in order to increase the application, economic value and competitiveness.
Regardless of any material, the mouse footpad is readily abraded off when the mouse footpad is used for a long time, because it is moved on the desk surface. As such, the demand on a changeable mouse footpad is gradually increased. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. M305390 discloses a mouse with a changeable footpad. The mouse comprises a case, at least one changeable plate and a plurality of footpad. The changeable plate is mounted on the bottom of the case. The footpads are respectively arranged on two opposite surfaces of the changeable plate. When the footpads on one surface of the changeable plate are abraded off, the changeable plate could be turned over and then mounted on the bottom of the case again. As such, the footpads on the other surface of the changeable plate could be continuously used in order to extend the use life of the mouse footpads. Since the changeable plate needs to be disassembled from the case during the process of changing the footpads, some drawbacks possibly occur. For example, it is troublesome to disassemble the changeable plate because a disassembling is needed. In addition, the changeable plate is possibly damaged during the process of disassembling the changeable plate.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a mouse footpad that is easily and conveniently changed according to the user's requirement. Moreover, the footpads of the mouse could be individually selected by the user, so that the materials of the footpads in contact with the desk surface are changed. In comparison with the prior art, such footpads have enhanced convenience and using flexibility.